Seductive Revenge
by ornamental
Summary: Hermionie comes back to Hogwarts as a changed woman,she changed all for Malfoy,its time for her revenge.Things go wrong and everything supposedly goes back to normal..or does it?
1. A new mission

Seductive Revenge:

**1.Chapter one-A disguised mission.**

Hermionie woke up to the shrill ringing of her alarm clock,she moved herself to hit the snooze button but ended up falling out of bed.Her mother heard a loud thump and assumed Hermionie was awake "Hermy,is that you? You've got three hours before we have to leave".

Hermionie stood up groggily and straightened herself,she looked in the mirror and saw a whole new person staring back at her.Over the summer Hermionie had a dramatic makeover,her hair was now long blonde loose curls and her body had finally become like a body of a woman with all the curves in the right places.She had done this all for one reason;Malfoy,sixth year was the worst year for her at Hogwarts because Malfoy made her life living hell and she had a plan,she was going to make him want her so bad but he wouldnt be able to have her,this was** revenge**.

Hermione took one last glance at herself in the mirror before she walked out of her room and headed downstairs for breakfast,as she entered the kitchen her mother stared at her lovingly but also with a sad look on her face.Hermionie's father had died in sixth year so now Hermionie and her mother only had eachother and Hermionie knew it would be hard for her mother all alone while she was in Hogwarts.

Hermionie sat down quietly and had breakfast with her mother,they didnt talk but only exchanged small glances across the table,both of them didnt know what to say,Hermionie finally broke the silence by excusing herself and and going back upstairs to her room,she had to start getting ready if she wanted to convince everyone she really had changed.Just as Hermionie was walking over to her window to open the curtains she heard a tap on the window pane,she immediatly opened the window and in flew a beautiful owl,she regonised it to be Dumbledoore's owl.She took the letter off the owl and then it flew away quickly,Hermionie didnt realise it but she was holding her breath as she opened the letter,it said:

_Dear Hermionie Granger_

_You have been chosen as head girl for this year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.Please go to the Head compartment in the train where you shall meet the new Head boy._

_Congatulations_

_Professor Dumbledoore_

Hermionie jumped up and down with excitement "MUM,I've been chosen as headgirl",she screamed.Her mother came running up the stairs and ran into her room to envelop her into a big hug "Hermy I'm so proud of you,I knew you would get it".Hermionie continued celebrating with her mother until she remembered she had to get ready,her mum closed the door as she left then Hermionie began to get undressed while thinking, "I wonder who the head boy is,its probably Harry".

She put those thoughts aside and began planning her outfit.She now had a whole new wardrobe and she didnt know what to wear first,after thinking for a bit Hermionie settled on a little baby pink singlet that clung to her body in all the right places and white low-riding hipster pants with a sparkly belt that had a silohutte of a naked woman as a belt buckle on it,she smirked to herself and began applying some light make up to accentuate her features,she put on some brown mascara and light pink eye-shadow that matched her sparkly pink lip gloss.

Hermionie then grabbed her wand and began magically packing everything into her trunk,after doing this she shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket along with her wand.

She heard her mother shout from downstairs "Come on Hermy you need to get down now if you dont want to be late".Hermionie began leaving her room then remembered "Crookshanks!",she found him asleep curled up on her bed she then picked him up much to his annoyance and carried him downstairs with her.

The ride in the car to the train station was even more awkward than the breakfast,and Hermionie and her mother didnt talk till Hermionie was about to board the train "Mum I'll miss you" her mother just nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged Hermionie tightly,her mother didnt let go till Hermionie said she had to go and then they waved at eachother while Hermionie got on the train.

Now that Hermionie was in the train she decided to look for Ron,Harry and Ginny,she luckily found them in the first compartment she looked in.When Hermionie entered they sat there looking up at her and then she saw Ron exchange a strange glance with Harry,she then realised "They dont regonise me!"

Hermionie chuckled to herself and then put out a hand to Harry and said "Hi,my names Hermionie Granger pleasure to meet you".Harry and Ron looked speechless and the whole compartment was silent until Ginny screamed "WOW,Hermionie you look so gorgeous!"as she was saying that she got up and hugged Hermionie so hard,nearly knockedthe breath out of her,a typical Weasley hug.As Hermionie sat down Harry and Ron managed to utter the words "wow Hermy".

They felt the train begin to move and they all knew they were back to Hogwarts,their second home,or their only home in Harry's case.

They all chatted for a while after Harry and Ron had gotten over the shock of the new Hermionie then Hermionie remembered Dumbledoore's letter "shit! I'm supposed to be at the heads compartment". Hermionie apolagised to her friends and rushed out the compartment,she was excited she would now meet the new headboy,it obviously wasnt Harry since he would of told her,so Hermionie pondered the identity of the Head boy till she reached the compartment,just as she was going to open the door she heard a noise from the compartment,it sounded like a howler going off,suddenly it became silent,it was obvious a silencing charm had been done.Hermionie entered the compartment after she assumed the howler had finished and got a great shock,there was Malfoy sitting there,he was the new Head boy.

The look on Malfoy's face looked as though he had gotten a great shock aswell,he obviously didnt regonise Hermionie because he immediatly got up and bowed to her and too her hand and kissed it,he then looked back up at her and said "and who are you that i have had the pleasure to meet?".Hermionie smiled to herself,pureblood Malfoy had just bowed to her,she could definatly get used to this,she then answered back "Hermionie granger" she then winked at him and sat down while Malfoy looked as though he'd just been told he's actually a muggle.

Hermionie decided she might aswell start toying with Malfoy now so she walked up to him reading a book and knelt down so that she could make eye contact with him but also that her clevage was infront of him."What are you reading there Malfoy?" she asked innocently,just as Malfoy was about to answer back with a snide remark he looked away from his book and noticed her clevage,he couldnt turn away."Malfoy i asked you a question",Malfoy look up at her and just as he was about to speak the train came to a halt and it was time for them to leave.

Hermionie quickly put on her robe and left the compartment,she found Harry,Ron and Ginny and they walked to the great hall together.Once everyone in the great hall was seated Dumbledoore stood up and began his welcome speech,soon afterwards the sorting began.Hermionie had already witnessed the sorting ritual many times so she began scanning the hall ,when she looked over to the Sltheryin table she saw Malfoy staring at her,their eyes lock for a few seconds but it seemed like forever until Ginny tapped her and said "Hermionie Dumbledoore just announced Head boy and Head girl,go up there". Hermionie saw Malfoy getting tapped by Zabini aswell and then both Hermionie and Malfoy stood up and walked to where Dumbledoore was.Malfoy and Hermionie stood on both sides of Dumbledoore and after he announced the dinner to begin he sat down and said that they would be sharing a dorm this year and he could take them to it now if they pleased.They both agreed so Dumbledoore led them out of the great hall and up some long stairs and down a hallway till they reached a statue of a beautiful fawn with a knight,Dumbledoore told them the password "Brave bambi" and they entered their dorm as Dumbledoore walked away.

Hermionies gasped as she saw the common room it was so large and elegant filled with large armchairs and big couches that looked like heaven to lie in.She then heard Malfoy say "Nothing compared to my home",she rolled her eyes at him and entered her room there was beautiful a large 4-poster bed with red draping material hanging over the bed,she found all her belonging's there and her many books organised in a beautiful pine bookcase she couldnt be any happier.She was tired so she decided to check out the bathroom tommorow morning and fell into her large bed and it felt like the bed had embraced her,she immediatly fell into a deep sleep.

Draco's POV:

Draco had been dreading his return to Hogwarts.After his father had been sent to Azkaban Draco had realised that everything his father had taught him wasnt always right and he began to change,he didnt want to be like his father and Draco knew how people in Hogwarts thought about him "spoiled rich deatheater",Draco didnt want to be like that and he didnt want to face that students that thought he was like his father.He wished he could start all over again.

_You idiot! Why did you have to act like a spoiled brat,she'll never talk to you again._Draco was confused why did he care what that arrogant mudblood thought of him,he was Draco Malfoy a proud pureblood._She looked so beautiful today,that long blonde hair and her body has changed so much i couldnt stop staring at her in the train."_No!" He thought to himself,he couldnt like a stupid mudblood,but she did look so beautiful today,he angrily pushed those thoughts aside and changed into his satin black drawstring pants and fell asleep as soon as he lay in his large bed.He quickly began to dream of one beautiful blonde haired maiden with honey eyes that pierced through him.


	2. Things go wrong

Hermione was abruptly awoken by the sounds of cursing coming from a nearby door,not thinking anything of it Hermione sleepily walked over and opened the door.

What she saw came as a great surprise,she had accidently entered the bathroom and there was Malfoy in all his naked glory having a shower.."shit!" She whispered,this made Malfoy turn around and see her..Hermione did not want to face the consequences so she backed out and closed the door so she wouldnt have to hear Malfoy's remark or see his tradmark smirk. _God i hate i that git _she thought to herself.

It was an hour later and Malfoy still hadnt left the bathroom,_thank god we have a day off today _Hermione thought because she knew that deep inside she couldnt face Malfoy to kick him out of the bathroom.Finally she heard a door open from the other side and then there was silence. Hermione let out a sigh and picked up all her clothes and precautiosly entered the bathroom which was currently full of steam,_he likes it hot,does he _Hermione thought to herself with a little smirk.

Before she undressed she made sure to charm both doors locked so that no one could get it,she did NOT want any disturbances.

After lathering herself up in her apple aroma body wash and cleaning her hair she slowly turned off the taps and steppped out of the shower dripping wet,Hermione took her time drying off because she loved the feeling ofthe fluffy towl against her soft skin.

She picked up her dirty clothes and carried them with her into her room where she threw them into the washing up basket.

Hermione stood naked in her room only covered by her towel while she wascontemplating what to wear that day.

As she opened her draw and picked out leopard print push up bra with hot pink lacy trim and a pair of matching boy shorts,Hermione couldnt help but think of Malfoy and his lack of underwear this morning,she quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind and then continued scanning her closet for some clothes.

That summer Hermione had made some new friends instead of just studying as usual and haddone alot ofshopping,she was a bit apprehensiveto her new friends craziness at first but then she got used to it and she knew that why she liked them so much.They saw her more than just a bookworm but someone interesting.All through summer she had been shopping so now she had a brand new wardrobe,she had so much she couldnt even choose which clothes to start with.

After another survey of her closet she finally chose a white halter neck top with a very low back to show off her favorite bra,a denim mini with frayed edges and her most comfortable flip flops.

Now that she wasdone she felt hungry, she wanted some breakfast but thanks to waiting for Malfoy she had missed breakfast so she decided to summon a house elf,but only after she made sure that the house elf was happy with its current situation and that it isnt being treated unfairly,she still cared about house elves but not to the extent she did when she first created s.p.e.w.

As she entered the common room she saw Malfoy sitting there glaring at a random spot in the wall,Hermione pretented to act like Malfoy wasnt there so she calmy walked across the room and into the kitchen "I already got you breakfast", "huh?" Hermione turned around to face Malfoy,was he talking to her ? "I said that i already got you breakfast,its on the table".Hermione looked at the table and there just like Malfoy said lay enough breakfast for a king. "oh, thanks,i guess".

She slowly walked over to the table and sat down _Malfoy had actually done something nice,for me! and he's obviosly pretending nothing happend this morning..well this still doesnt mean he's off the hook,i'm still going to get my revenge!_

Hermione had told her new friends all about Malfoy, of course they were muggles so she could only tell them a limited amount but they still got the gist of things and so they had made a plan for Hermione on how to get her revenge on him.At that time Hermione was all for it and she was pumped but now her confidence was shrinking and she didnt know how to start.

She suddenly got up and put down her fork and knife and straightened her clothes then strutted aswell as she could to the couch and sat down next to Malfoy, she crossed her legs and her denim skirt rode up more to expose her long and slender legs.

"So if this is nothing compared to your house then what does you house look like?" Hermione asked.

Draco suddenly sat up and looked at her, he had a confused look on his face like he didnt understand what she had just said,"what?"

"I said,what does your house look like"..Draco still had a confused look on his face and he stuttered "I dunno,its..big..i guess..bigger..than..this."

Hermione turned to face him and gave him her most interested look to make it look like she was really interested in is home,then she spoke in a more seductive voice.."and what does your bedroom look like" ..Malfoy then had the most stunned look on his face,Hermione was glad,her plan was working,she wanted to make his confused and then go in for the kill as her friends phrased it.

She then slowly inched her body closer to Malfoy,he did exactly what she wanted him to do.He put his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away with a smirk playing on her face and then whispered in his ear "Mudbloods do not kiss Malfoys".

Hermione then got off the couch and began to walk away when she was suddenly pulled back onto the couch by Malfoy "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GRANGER!" Malfoy had more of a disapointed and confused look on his face rather than a angry one.

"Let go of me" Hermionie replied calmly, "NO!" He ran his hand through is hair before talking again in a more calm and quieter voice "Why did you just do that?"..He looked at her and his stormy gray eyes pierced a hole through her own Honey brown eyes "I dont know Malfoy just let me go.." this time Hermionespoke in amuch more quiet and pleading voice,Draco looked at her one more time before slowly letting go of her arm and taking a deep sigh.

Hermione quickly got off the couch and walked into her room,as soon as she closed the door she leaned against it and slowly slid down to the floor.._well that went just great_ she thought to herself, _i ended up basically begging him,my friends said i would be in control, not him...I wish they were here..I might aswell give up_..With a sigh she lifted herself off the floor and opened the door again and stepped out,she got the biggest surprise of her life when she saw Malfoy standing infront of her looking at her with his deep,penetrating eyes,she had expected him to have left or to be in his room.She didnt know what to do,Hermione desperatly wanted to run back into her room but she knew that she couldnt do that so she just stood there frozen waiting for something to happen.

"Listen Granger..." Malfoy began to speak while running a hand through his hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy..find out what happns next on the next chapter,but only if you comment..Any ideas for the story would be helpful.

I hope this chapter is better than the previous one.

muah..remember..COMMENT...please.


	3. Back to Bookworm

"Listen Granger..." Malfoy began to speak while running a hand through his hair.

Hermione waited for him to speak silently.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak then without any warning he pulled Hermione close and kissed her lips softly then began to deepen the kiss.

After Hermione got over the initial shock of the kiss her brain kick started, this was **_MALFOY_** she was kissing, the person she hated most! All the years of taunts and bullying flooded back to her and she realized she couldn't do this anymore. Hermione pushed Malfoy away from her and ignored his surprised look and slammed the door in his face.

She then ran to her bed and started to cry on the pillow, once again Malfoy had managed to make her cry. She never understood how he managed to get under her skin so much. She hated him because he was the only person who couldn't look past her muggle heritage and see what an amazing witch she was. _I AM BETTER THAN HIM!_ With this in her mind she got up with such rage she throw her pillow across the room and it hit her pile of books and as they tumbled she fell to her knees in weeping heap on the floor. Hermione stayed on the floor for the rest of the night and only woke up to the sound of the shower in the bathroom next to her bedroom door in the morning. After lifting herself up off the floor she waited till the bathroom was silent and entered, from one glance at herself in the mirror she knew she looked horrible, make-up and tear smeared cheeks. Her hair was already getting regrowth and she knew she couldn't do this anymore._ Why did I even think I could do this?_ Hermione then took a shower and tried fix herself up so it wouldn't look like she had been crying all night. She was going back to the old Hermione, She opened up the only suitcase she hadn't unpacked and took out her old baggy clothes and threw them on. She felt safe hidden behind her layers of warm clothing. Hermione realized the time and quickly ran out of her room and out of the common room to make sure she wasn't late to her first lessons. Hermione arrived two minutes early to potions and she could tell by the look on Ron and Harry's faces that her appearance surprised them once again, but they didn't say anything. The lesson passed by quickly with the usual malicious remarks from Snape targeted at her. However Hermione made sure to always avert her gaze from the back of the classroom to avoid Malfoy. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever since she lived with him but she could at least try.

The rest of the day dragged on and Hermione felt so miserable that she couldn't even join in conversations with Harry and Ron like she used to.

Hermione stayed in the library for the rest of the evening till it was time for her to do her rounds and after doing her rounds she headed to the common room late at night hoping Malfoy would be asleep. It was just her luck that just as she entered the common room Malfoy would sleepily enter the common room from his bedroom in silk boxers.

Hermione walked quickly to her door but he caught her arm and stopped her from walking away. She stayed with her face turned away from him _As long as I don't look at him nothing will happen._

"_Granger, what's wrong with you, one day you decide to be a sex kitten who likes me and next thing your back to a bookworm"._

Hermione hesitated, it was no use holding it back any longer, she didn't care how Malfoy would respond because she felt as though he'd already been horrible enough to her to last a lifetime so there was not much more she hadn't hadn't heard from him.

"_Well Malfoy,whats wrong with **you**! I have never done anything to you and you insist on hating me….why?" _Hermione quietly repeated "_Why_" over and over then fell silent. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. It was obvious Malfoy had no answer to her question because he gently let go of her arm and Hermione walked away from him and to her room. Just as she was closing the door she heard a soft "_Sorry…_"

Hermione had done all her homework in the library so he took out a book and snuggled up in her bed and sure enough she fell asleep and while after.

Draco's POV:

_Why did I apologize? _Malfoy couldn't believe he had just apologized to a mudblood, that was all she ever was to him, a filthy mudblood. He fell asleep repeating that to himself trying to reassure himself that she was nothing more than that.

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying my best to make this fanfic turn around from being unbelievably cliché to good and make it actually interesting.

Hermione is going back to the old brown haired bookworm, and Draco still thinks of her as a mudblood..or does he?

Any suggestions for next chapters would be helpful 

PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
